infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking into New Marais
"Breaking into New Marais" is the 2nd Story Mission in'' Infamous 2.''inFamous 2 Synopsis Introduction Unable to reach New Marais directly, Cole MacGrath, Lucy Kuo and Zeke Dunbar acquire a small boat in the hope of sneaking past the swamp blockade. Whilst talking with Cole, Kuo spots the Militia. She shouts out to Zeke to stop the boat. She then points Cole to the Militia's artillery, which will sink them if they get any closer. Zeke gives Cole the final version of the Amp encouraging him to give it a proper test. Cole thanks him for the gift and takes off to go defeat the Militia and clear a safe path for the boat. Clearing the path Cole first has to travel through the swamp, avoiding the water by using Static Thrusters. After defeating two Militia troops, whether through his powers or by putting a few notches in the Amp, Cole runs into a closed bridge and a generator. Here, he is given his first karmic choice. He may charge the generator, thus lowering the bridge (Good karma), or he may overcharge the generator, thus creating a devastating explosion, killing most of the Militia in the village ahead, but also killing the citizens (Evil karma). After this, Cole has to continue fighting his way through the Militia, he comes to a steam boat which is the Militia's mortar emplacement and has to blow it up to clear the path, while also avoiding the water. After fighting through a few more troops, Cole eventually reaches New Marais and informs his mates that it's safe to dock the boat. After the mission is complete, Cole reminisces about New Marais and the last time he and Zeke were there. He came here when he was learning how to climb. After the flood, half of the building in Bellevue were abandoned. He then explains how lawless New Marais was until the Militia took over. After that Kuo initiates a conversation with Cole about what happened during their "infiltration" into New Marais, and according to the karmic decision that was made when he was charging up the generator, she will either praise him for his actions or angrily scold him before they head into town proper off to go see Dr. Wolfe about him powering up Cole. Walkthrough The story starts you out on a small island on the outskirts of New Marais, so run forward and follow the tutorial a bit and defeat any Militia in your way. After you finish the beginning, you'll come to a large bridge where a karmic opportunity will take place. You'll see a large power box to the right of the bridge that's also right next to a small town. By charging up the power box and lowering the bridge, you'll gain Good Karma. However, you can also shoot the power box enough times to cause the generator to explode and incinerate any Militia in the near vicinity, except you will also torch many innocent civilians. Good karma: Simply charge up the generator until the green light comes on to lower the bridge. Evil karma: Shoot the generator enough times to cause a giant explosion which will kill everyone in the area. After you lower and walk across the bridge, you'll enter into the swamp, with a few (or many, depending on what choice you made) Militia in the area. Kill as many as you see and you'll come to yet another karmic opportunity: heal the pedestrians. This one, however, is optional and you can decide to heal them or leave them or maybe kill them. By the time you're finished with all that, make your way through the power station and up to a place with several docks; you'll see a giant steam boat. Destroy it by aiming toward the propane tanks. Follow the path of debris in the water and you'll come to a series of platforms. Make your way across every one of them and defeat as many enemies as you can along the way. By the last platform you'll see a power line; jump on it and you'll hurl yourself forward onto a dock next to a large house. The mission will then end, with a cutscene following, leading you to the next mission. Trivia * When Zeke first gives you the Amp, he may hold it by an invisible handle depending on the Amp skin. * Some pedestrians will say Cole's name despite them not knowing him, though this may be because they have seen him on TV. * If you are playing the game from a save game import for good or evil karma, Cole will wear his neutral rank clothes even though he's at Guardian/Thug rank in the beginning cutscene. After it ends, they change into Guardian/Thug rank clothes. * Unlike Infamous, the karma meter doesn't appear until Cole makes his first decision in this mission, unless save data Import is used. * The player can skip the healing tutorial if he defeats the two Militia guards without being shot. Gallery Breaking into New Marais.jpg|Kuo and Cole on the boat. Breaking into New Marais 1.jpg|The Militia blockade. The Swamp Blockade.jpg| The Swamp Blockade 1.jpg|The generator. Video References Sources * Infamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2